Song of a robin
by Juliane96
Summary: Desde joven, Robin ha sufrido mucho por su esquizofrenia. Años más tarde, decide integrarse en la sociedad siendo profesora de música en el instituto Beacon Hills. Ahí conocerá a un misterioso hombre y saldrán a la luz muchos secretos... Lo siento por ser un resumen tan poco revelador pero espero que lo disfruten.
1. Comienzo

POV Robin

La vida de Laurel nunca fue un cuento de hadas. Nada más nacer fue abandonada en el orfanato Deep Dream, y estuvo en ese infierno hasta los doce años. Ya os podéis imaginar la historia: sitio cutre con una mala regencia y tutores autoritarios.

Aunque nunca se los puso fácil. Era bastante revoltosa y a la mínima aprovechaba la situación para fugarse. ¿Qué quieren que les diga?, llevaba el deseo de la libertad en la sangre. Además no era muy popular y sus compañeros la odiaban, por eso pasaba más rato jugando a solas en el jardín del orfanato. Le gustaba hacer pasteles de tierra y fingir ser una violinista profesional. Pero lo que más la distanciaba de los demás era que veía cosas un poco raras. Bueno. Bastante extrañas.

Esas cosas eran unas pequeñas luces voladoras que revoloteaban a su alrededor y como descubrió, ella era la única que las veía. Se pasaba muchísimo tiempo escondida para poder hablar con ellas sin miedo a que pensaran que estaba como una cabra. Nunca entendió lo que le decían sus finas y agudas vocecillas. Pero le gustaba cuando cantaban, sus melodías dejaban en ella una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Hacían que se sintiera… querida.

La situación fue relativamente soportable hasta que cumplió doce años. Todo se fue a la mierda cuando en una discusión con Michael, un chaval de trece años, la acusó delante de todos de que hablaba sola. Laurel, inocente e ingenua, le respondió llorando que eran sus amigas y que si se metían con ella, ellas les harían daño. Los superiores no se lo tomaron muy bien que digamos. Les preocupaba que los niños tuvieran miedo y espantara a los posibles padres adoptivos.

Por eso decidieron optar por la solución fácil: la echaron. Y ahora vosotros pensareis, ¿pero eso no es muy exagerado? Sí, sí lo era. Pero si vivías en la ciudad más pobre de Estados Unidos, dar de comer una boca menos era un gran alivio. Al salir del orfanato, Laurel solo tenía treinta dólares y el corazón partido, y comprendió rápidamente que la vida no iba a ser tan maravillosa como pensaba.

Las primeras semanas estuvo mendigando y viajando por Brownsville. Texas era un sitio difícil para buscarse la vida y tuvo que hacer cosas de las que no está orgullosa.

Afortunadamente conoció a María, una amable mexicana. La acogió y cuidó como su propia hija, y ella la quiso como la madre que nunca tuvo. Su familia era muy numerosa y la mayoría eran hombres, por lo que mi llegada era como ella dijo "una amapola entre cactus". No es que no les quisiera pero tenía muy mal genio y una presencia femenina era gratificante para ella.

La familia estaba compuesta por su esposo Edgar, un fornido hombre de 38 años que siempre tenía una gran sonrisa; Luis, un alto y moreno joven de 26 años: Ezequiel, un niño de mi edad con ojos risueños y una bonita sonrisa; y dos pequeños mellizos de cabellos y ojos oscuros, Adrian y Florence. Ellos la aceptaron rápidamente como una más de la familia y me dieron un nombre nuevo, Robin, debido a su anaranjado cabello.

Aunque ellos hablaban perfecto inglés, Robin les pidió que le enseñaran español. Los primeros meses le costaba vocalizarlo pero con el tiempo lo hablaba perfectamente. Nunca había sido tan feliz, tenía una familia que la quería, un hogar, iba a la escuela (bueno, eso no le alegraba tanto) y amigos que la aceptaban.

Pero su secreto se le clavaba como una espina en el corazón. Tenía pánico que si lo descubrían, haría que la repudiaran y la abandonaran. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo fue cada vez más difícil. Las voces gritaban más fuerte y a veces Robin entendía los que le decían. _"Déjalos", "te van hacer daño", "vete", "haz que desaparezcan"… _

Llegó el momento en que no lo aguantó y se lo contó a María. Todavía recordaba como ella desvió la mirada y permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y se preparó para la negativa. Pero María cogió sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dijo:

"No tengas miedo, pequeña Robin" mientras grandes lagrimas salían de sus castaños ojos. Mirándola a los ojos, se quitó el anillo del anular y se lo entregó. "Te protegerá de todo lo malo del mundo"

En ese instante la abrazó con fuerza y se prometió que las voces no contralarían su vida.

María y Edgar la llevaron al médico y este, a un psiquiatra profesional. Nunca que le gustó estar ingresada pero le consolaba mirar el anillo de María. Después de unos meses haciéndole análisis, le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia paranoide y con ello le medicaron antipsicóticos. Luego de eso, las luces se fueron. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviada pero en el fondo notaba que había desaparecido una parte de ella.

Con el paso de los años consiguió cumplir su sueño de ser violinista. María se sentía muy orgullosa de ella y siempre alardeaba de que tocaría en las mejores orquestas del mundo. Si hace unos años, cuando la echaron de Deep Dream, le hubieran dicho que acabaría siendo tan feliz, no lo habría creído.

Pero los buenos tiempos siempre acaban. Diagnosticaron a María un cáncer de pulmón, que acabó con su juvenil y activa forma de ser. Cuando llegó el momento… Robin no fue capaz de permanecer con ella. Salió corriendo y se escondió para llorar de forma desconsolada. Se odiaba por su cobardía pero era incapaz de ver como una de las personas que más amaba se desvanecía delante de sus ojos para no volver. Mientras lloraba, sintió una presencia y al alzar los ojos vio a Ezequiel. En el momento que iba a disculparse por su miedo, él la abrazó con fuerza.

"Escúchame bien, Robin. Yo te voy a proteger, siempre, nunca lo olvides." Dijo mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. "Tú eres más fuerte que ellas".

Cuando entendió la referencia lloró con más fuerza y se agarró a la camisa de Ezequiel.

"Y-yo soy más fuerte" gimió. Entretanto, él le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad.

* * *

Nueve años más tarde

_Corría con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían pero llegó el momento en el fallaron y cayó al suelo. Oía como su perseguidor se reía en la oscuridad para después emitir un escalofriante aullido. El corazón cantaba en sus oídos. Pum. Pum. Pum._

_Intentó levantarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron y dio unos traspiés._

"_Sabes que no puedes huir de mí" dijo mientras salía de la negrura y mostraba una sonrisa lobuna. "Tú eres mía" susurró y le dedicó una profunda mirada con sus brillantes ojos rojos. En ese momento vio cómo se preparaba para saltar encima de su cuerpo. El resto fue oscuridad. _

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas e intentó levantarse pero se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo del avión.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó alarmada la azafata al ver su extraño despertar.

"Sí, sí… No se preocupe. Solo fue una pesadilla" Contestó mientras se masajeaba la dolorida cabeza.

Robin se volvió a sentar e intentó fingir que no sentía las sorprendidas y extrañadas miradas del resto de los pasajeros. "_¡Maldita sea!, todavía no he llegado y la gente ya me mira raro." _

Había tenido esos sueños desde hace meses y siempre terminaba igual. El acosador con los ojos escarlata saltando encima de ella. Lo que más recordaba eran esos extraños y hermosos ojos de brillo antinatural… "_¡Mierda! ¿En serio, Robin? ¿Sueñas que te ataca un loco y dices que sus ojos son bonitos? Dios… compresible que no tenga novio" _pensó.

Miró hacia fuera del cristal para así dejar de pensar en él. Las nubes cubrían gran parte de la tierra, así que lo dejó y suspiró. Con discreción encendió su móvil y comenzó a escuchar música, y entre tanto miraba antiguas fotos. Se detuvo para observar una foto donde salían María y ella. Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios para después besar discretamente la pantalla del móvil. La muerte de su madre fue un golpe muy duro pero gracias a la familia había conseguido seguir. Ezequiel fue su bastón y ella fue el suyo.

Se mudaron a Frankfort, Kentucky, pero así alejarse de los dolorosos recuerdos. Edgar inicialmente se opuso a la idea pero gracias a Luis y Ezequiel, consiguieron hacerle cambiar de opinión. No tenían mucho dinero pero con los ahorros y el nuevo trabajo de Luis, poseían el suficiente. Robin siguió con los estudios de música y consiguió un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Con el tiempo la vida volvió a su curso pero su ausencia seguía.

Parpadeó para evitar llorar y traer tristes pensamientos, y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Su reflejo mostraba un rostro cansado de haber pasado muchas horas dentro de un avión. Tenía la sensación de estar mirando a una desconocida. Sus ojos color avellana estaban enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y su pelo cobrizo totalmente despeinado. "_Vaya pintas de loca…" _pensó mientras intentaba peinar el salvaje cabello.

Al pegarse más al cristal, vio la difusa pista de aterrizaje y dio gracias por haber llegado. Guardó el móvil y esperó impaciente por tocar suelo firme. Viajar siempre le había gustado pero pasar tantas horas en un sitio quieta me molestaba.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, respiró hondo para sentir la humedad del aire y el olor a tierra mojada. Le encantó el aroma y se quedó embobada hasta sentir como un hombre chocó contra su hombro.

"¡Espabila!" gritó mientras se aleja malhumorado.

"Sois más amables de lo que me habían dicho" dijo con sarcasmo en voz alta.

Cogió la maleta y fue tranquilamente a la cinta del equipaje_. "Vaya, es más grande de lo que pensaba"_ pensó nerviosa mientras caminaba por el enorme aeropuerto. Emocionada, vio a personas de diferentes nacionales, tiendas… Pero se detuvo cuando percibió un rápido destello de luz.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante y recordó que debía tomarme la pastilla rápidamente. La última vez que no la ingirió le dio un ataque de pánico al ver las luces. Después de salir del baño más tranquila por los efectos de la pastilla, decidió coger un taxi.

"¿Hacia dónde, señorita?" preguntó el taxista.

Miró la dirección apuntada en papel.

"Beacon Hills, California" Respondió mientras se recostaba en el sillón y bostezaba.

Otra vez soñó lo mismo, pero esta vez notó una diferencia. El recorrido por donde huía estaba iluminado por pequeñas luces y vio que era un bosque de grandes árboles. Cuando su perseguidor iba a realizar el ataque, notó que el coche se detuvo y se despertó sobresaltada.

"Ya hemos llegado. Son 30 dólares"

"¿Qué?, ah, sí claro. Tenga". Robin le dio el dinero y salió con su maleta.

El frío se caló rápidamente en su piel y un gran vaho salió de la nariz. "_La madre que lo… Me muero de frío". _Fue corriendo hacia la acera y se tropezó al intentar subir.

"¿Por qué nada me sale bien?" lloriqueó en voz baja al tiempo que se limpiaba las medias. "Bueno, al menos no me he roto los zapatos".

Siguió caminando, intentando reconocer la calle de su nuevo piso. La noche estaba iluminada por la luna llena, así que no necesitaba la luz de las farolas. Mientras andaba, comenzó a emocionarse con la idea de empezar a dar clases en el instituto de Beacon Hills. Nada menos que profesora de música, con un sueldo aceptable y un piso en centro. Saltó de alegría por el subidón de energía y optimismo. Pero su estado de felicidad se fue al garete al darse cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba. _"Mierda, he salido de la calle principal". _Miró alrededor y no pudo evitar dirigir mis ojos al bosque. Como si su cuerpo se guiara solo, caminó hacia la espesura.

Aunque la noche estaba bien iluminada por la luna, el interior del bosque casi no se veía. Despertó del letargo al sentir como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Desconcertada se masajeó el entrecejo y dio media vuelta. Oyó un crujido a sus espaldas y después pisadas. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, giró la cabeza lentamente. En la oscuridad del bosque no se percibía nada hasta que aparecieron dos puntos rojos. Su boca se abrió para emitir un pequeño gemido y sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cara. El sujeto cada vez estaba más cerca y gruñó con una voz ronca.

Un chillido salió de su boca y huyó hacia la carretera principal. Durante la fuga soltó la maleta y maldijo en voz baja. Tras recorrer una gran distancia, redujo la velocidad y miró hacia atrás. No vio nada y suspiró aliviada pero al girar la cabeza hacia delante, chocó contra algo duro. Por la fuerza de la colisión perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Pero una mano rápidamente le agarró el antebrazo y ayudó a sostenerla. Mientras respiraba asfixiada, alzó la cabeza para ver su cara.

Era un hombre de más o menos 25 años, ancho de hombros y musculoso, cabello negro, tenía una barba de cuatro días y los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Sentía como su boca se abría lentamente para dejar una estúpida y graciosa expresión en su cara. El misterioso hombre le miró con cara interrogante y curiosa.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó soltándole con lentitud el antebrazo.

"Sí, yo…esto…" Giró la cabeza para mirar el bosque "¿Aquí no habrá animales gigantes con ojos rojos como linternas?"

"Perdón, ¿qué?" Dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada incrédula. "El animal más grande que hay aquí son las ratas de la alcantarilla" Comentó dedicándole una sonrisa y enseñando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Robin rió aliviada y se mordió el labio, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Mentalmente contó hasta diez y se inclinó para coger la maleta. Entró en pánico al recordar que la había soltado al salir corriendo.

"¡Mierda, mi maleta!" Gritó y se dirigió indecisa al bosque.

"No será esta, ¿verdad?" Al tiempo que levantaba el equipaje con su atlético brazo.

Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa y corrió hacia él.

"¡Gracias!" Se quedó un momento dudativa. "Pensé que la había dejado al borde del bosque"

"Vi que saliste corriendo y la cogí" Dijo con total tranquilidad. "¿Hice algo malo?".

"¡No, no, no!" Respondió para quitarle importancia. "En realidad me has salvado la vida" Y le miró con la mayor gratitud de su ser.

No podía evitar quedarse otra vez atontada mirando sus ojos. Alzó los brazos para que le entregara su maleta y esta se resbaló de sus manos para caer encima del pie izquierdo. "_¡Madre mía, qué vergüenza!" _pensó mientras cojeaba dando vueltas.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó alarmado con los brazos extendidos para evitar que se cayera por su extraño baile.

"Si, no te preocupes. Ser torpe es natural en mí" Dijo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas y apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven para mantenerse en equilibrio.

El hombre suspiró profundamente y le ayudó a ponerse recta. Robin se sintió rechazada pero intentó fingir que no le importa. Recogió el equipaje del suelo y se despidió de él. Tras unos pocos pasos, se detuvo pensativa.

"No sabes a donde tienes que ir, ¿no?" Oyó a sus espaldas.

Asintió avergonzada y se mordió el labio. Notó que el hombre soltaba una pequeña risa para después poner la mano en su hombro y guiarla.

"¿Dónde vives?"

Abrió la boca para contestarle pero pronto la cerró y arrugó el entrecejo.

"¿Puedo fiarme de ti?" Preguntó desconfiada.

"Te he devuelto tu maleta" Dijo mirándola con cara inocente y levantado los hombros.

Le miró a los ojos para después sacar un papel de su bolsillo y entregárselo. "_Espero que no sea un psicópata. Bueno… Al menos es guapo"._

El hombre observó el papel fijamente y se lo devolvió.

"Tienes suerte. No está muy lejos de aquí".

Dicho eso, comenzó a caminar. Lo miró un momento para después correr a su lado. Durante el viaje estuvieron en silencio y Robin se sentía un pelín incómoda. No todos los días se encontraba con un bombón de tío, que después de ver su forma de ser, no saliera corriendo. Empezó a jugar con su cabello y a ponérselo de lado. Pero dejó de hacerlo al sentir su penetrante mirada en ella. Cuando él vio que Robin se había dado cuenta, se rascó la nariz y siguió caminando con normalidad. _"No sé si es adorable o un acosador" _meditó mientras se sonrojaba.

El hombre se detuvo y le señaló su nuevo hogar. Una parte de ella deseaba que el viaje hubiera sido más largo. Carraspeó y le dio las gracias, alejándose para que no viera su desilusión. Rápidamente subió hasta el portón, feliz de no haberse tropezado, y sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta. Vio cómo él se alejaba, pero a los pocos pasos se detuvo en seco y volvió.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó con interés.

Sorprendida, le miró a la cara. _"…No creo que me haga mucho daño decirle mi nombre"._

"Robin" Y añadió señalándose al cabello. "A mis padres les parecía adecuado porque mi pelo es del color de los petirrojos". "¿Y tú?"

Le sonrió y dijo:

"Derek. Derek Hale".

* * *

Gracias por leerlo :) Tuve algunos problemas tecnicos (soy una negada para los ordenadores), asi que si veis el mismo texto y el nombre del autor es lolcats03, son yo.

Posdata: Los sucesos se basan durante la segunda temporada de Teen Wolf


	2. Reencuentro, Primera parte

POV tercera persona.

_Podía oler el miedo en el aire. Su embriagador aroma mezclado con sudor y pánico a morir. Eso provocaba que su lobo interior aullara de emoción por dar caza a la desesperada presa. La larga melena de la rápida fugitiva se zarandeaba por la velocidad, creando un reflejo rojo. Con sus finos oídos escuchó los descontrolados latidos de la mujer, y sabía que no duraría más tiempo. La acechó entre los árboles, dispuesto a precipitarse encima de ella. No entendía el motivo, pero quería que fuera suya. Era un afán posesivo que le consumía como fuego en un bosque. _

_Vio que ella tropezó debido al cansancio y cayó al suelo, provocando que él riera triunfante. Aulló por la victoria mientras en su boca se formaba una lupina sonrisa. _

"_Sabes que no puedes huir de mí. Tú eras mía" ronroneó con sospechosa tranquilidad y la contempló con deseo. _

_Los ojos color avellana de la joven lo miraron con miedo y un punto de embeleso. Aprovechando su estado de cansancio, saltó sobre ella. La joven gritó por la sorpresa pero pronto se convirtió en un gemido cuando sintió los labios de él en su cuello. Él gruñó y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello de la asustada joven. Sintió en sus labios los latidos y la vibración de los suaves gemidos que soltaba inconscientemente. Se trasladó a los labios y comenzó a besarla con fiereza, mientras movía su mano por el abdomen hasta al interior de las piernas. Sintió como ella arqueaba la espalda al sentir la intrusión, y gemía más fuerte cuando él comenzó a sacar y meter el dedo con lentitud. _

_Con el miedo ya perdido, ella le devolvió el beso con la misma ferocidad y clavó las uñas en su espalda. Un gruñido animal salió de su boca y provocó que aumentara el ritmo de su mano. La respiración de la joven incrementó hasta que un gran orgasmo salió de los pequeños labios, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo. Su lado más salvaje y oscuro no estaba satisfecho, y se incorporó delante de ella para abrirle las piernas. Se detuvo para ver los suplicantes ojos de la mujer y disfrutó con lento placer retirarle la mojada ropa interior. Se quitó los pantalones y el boxer para dejar a su órgano favorito del cuerpo al descubierto, y comenzó a masajearlo contra el clítoris. Ella agarró con fuerza la tierra y le miró suplicante. "Por favor…" Susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior. _

_Ese gesto provocó que su deseo se agrandara hasta la locura, y, la penetró con rapidez y fiereza. En ese momento notó como sus sentidos se saturaban por el placer y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Los jadeos de la mujer eran música para sus oídos, haciendo que el poco autocontrol que tenía, se perdiera. Ella enredó los dedos en su oscuro cabello y rodeó con las piernas la cadera de él, provocando que aumentara del ritmo. La mujer era increíblemente estrecha y el continuo roce, causó que él comenzara a gemir con voz ronca por el placer. Estaban completamente manchados de tierra, como animales. Quizás lo eran en esos momentos. _

_Él volvió a besar esos maravillosos labios, que sin comprenderlo, los necesitaba como al oxígeno. Su parte animal lo guio al cuello de la joven para continuar disfrutando de su olor. _

_Abrió lentamente la boca para dejar al descubierto sus afilados dientes, y sin pensar, mordió con fuerza la yugular de la joven. Sordo para el resto del mundo, sintió como la sangre inundaba su boca. Su sabor era enloquecedor, sabía a luz, a poder. Pero se detuvo al percibir que la música de los latidos, ya no acompañaba a la sangre. Con horror, se alejó de la garganta para descubrir que los ojos de la joven estaban vidriosos y su cuerpo manchado de sangre y tierra. Cogió la cara de la joven con las manos para acercar la nariz a su oído. No respiraba. Incapaz de creer en lo que acababa de hacer, la abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras se balanceaba. No entendía que está pasando o por qué lamentaba tanto su muerte. _

_Un líquido oscuro viajó por su brazo, y extrañado, se apartó un poco del cadáver. Vio cómo sangre negra salía de los ojos, nariz y oídos de la joven, y mirándole fijamente con sus ojos muertos, susurró:_

"_¿Por qué?"_

* * *

Derek Hale abrió de golpe los ojos para después tapárselos con las manos. Con cierta vergüenza, miró debajo de las sábanas y soltó una palabrota. Se pasó la mano por el cabello para peinárselo un poco y se dirigió hacia el baño.

"_Agua fría."_ Pensó al tiempo que bajaba la mirada_. "Mucha agua fría"._

Nunca en su vida había tenido un sueño tan realista. Derek juraría que todavía notaba un cosquilleo en los labios. Se relajó un poco al sentir cómo el agua cubría su cuerpo. _"Tengo que olvidarlo…"_ reflexionó, pero le resultaba imposible quitársela de la cabeza. Recordaba el color cobrizo de su cabello y sus asustados ojos castaños. Él nunca se habría comportado así con una mujer, y aún menos matarla. Con los dedos se tocó los dientes para comprobar si estaban afilados. Los hombres lobos no mordían a las personas por la sangre, para eso ya estaban los inútiles de los vampiros. Normalmente despedazaban a las víctimas o las mordían para convertirlas. La simple idea de haber dañado a la mujer le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Salió de sus ensoñaciones y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan. Formar una manada con su nuevo estatus de Alfa. Uno de sus principales objetivos era Scott, pero sabía que sería muy difícil convencerle y aún más si estaba con Allison y el idiota de Stiles. Además estaba Jackson aunque la idea de tener a ese mimado cerca le revolvía el estómago. Se vistió y cogió el coche para dirigirse al instituto, y comenzó a ver adolecentes como posibles candidatos. Se apoyó en el coche y escuchó las conversaciones de la multitud. La gran mayoría eran trivialidades como amor, estudios, relleno para el paquete o fiestas. Frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó si en su adolescencia fue tan idiota.

Un joven llamó su atención. Era alto, con el cabello rubio oscuro y rizado, y ojos azules. Se fijó en que tiene un moratón en el ojo izquierdo.

"_¿Habrán sido los compañeros o alguien de la familia?"_ se preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos. Se concentró en él y olisqueó_. "…huele a tabaco y crema de afeitar. Seguramente es el padre"._

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara. Nunca le gustó el maltrato de ninguna clase, pero así resultaría más fácil convencerle. Desde la lejanía estudió su patrón. Por la falta de amigos, Derek diría que no iba mucho a clases, así que pasaba más tiempo en otra cosa. Su ropa estaba manchada por tierra pero no tenía aspecto de trabajarla con las manos. Mientras pensaba, notó una presencia detrás de él, y se giró.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Scott con aspecto tenso.

"¿Tengo prohibido estar aquí, o qué?" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Siempre que estás en el instituto, pasa algo muy malo." Comentó Stiles. "O se muere alguien, o desaparece, o…"

"Lo he entendido, idiota" respondió tajante el Alfa.

"Dime la verdad, Derek"

"…Ahora que soy Alfa, quiero formar una manada" Prefirió no añadir que estaba interesado en uno del instituto. "Y pensé en ti como parte de ella"

"No." Contestó Scott rápidamente. "Como estoy ahora, soy feliz. No necesito a otros."

Enfadado, Derek se acercó a él de forma intimidante. Scott no se movió pero Stiles retrocedió unos pasos.

"Los lobos solitarios son los primeros en morir. Necesitas a alguien que te proteja las espaldas." Después se alejó sin decir nada más y subió a su coche.

_*Por la noche.*_

Derek se pasó todo el día acechando al futuro miembro de su manada. El adolescente trabajaba en el cementerio, utilizando una grúa para escavar el suelo.

"_¡Qué trabajo más normal para un joven!"_ Pensó con sarcasmo mientras lo vigilaba desde la oscuridad.

Con sus sentidos ultra desarrollados, percibió que otro ser estaba cerca. Su cuerpo se tensó y se preparó para atacar. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su próximo componente de la manada.

Mientras se acercaba, vio que el joven entró en pánico al ver que el intruso se votaba contra la grúa con una bestialidad implacable, haciendo volcar estrepitosamente la misma y precipitando al joven en el agujero que había estado excavando hasta hacía poco. Por suerte, cayó ileso dentro del agujero. En vez de atacarle, la misteriosa persona comenzó a escavar una tumba, dejando extrañado a Derek.

Para espantarlo, el Alfa rugió con fuerza y autoridad, provocando que huyera despavorido. Se aproximó a la grúa y agarrándola por un extremo, la subió para quitarla de encima del hoyo y ponerla de pie con facilidad. Después bajó la mirada para ver al asustado joven.

"¿Te ayudo?" preguntó Derek antes de ver como se desmayaba.

* * *

El nombre del joven era Isaac, y la idea de ser un hombre lobo le gustó más de lo que Derek esperaba. Él dijo que necesitaba pensárselo, pero Derek estaba seguro que con la muestra de fuerza, acabaría yendo a él.

Derek viajó a través del bosque para llegar antes al sótano, pero se detuvo al percibir un embriagador aroma en el aire. Un jadeo se escapó de su boca y comenzó a olfatear para buscar la fuente de ese olor. Corrió a cuatro patas hasta el borde de la espesura y divisó una pequeña figura. Se incorporó para poder verla mejor. En ese momento su parte animal despertó y sus ojos adquirieron un color carmesí. Con la visión nocturna vio que era una joven de estatura baja y… cabello cobrizo. Cuando dio un paso, aplastó sin querer una rama pero eso no le detuvo. La muchacha se percató y giró la cabeza. Sus preciosos ojos castaños le dejaron hipnotizado y fue incapaz de seguir al creer que estaba viendo una alucinación. La mujer se quedó paralizada y abrió la boca en un gesto de espanto. Derek extendió el brazo para pedirle que no se asustara, pero de su boca salió un áspero gruñido. Ella gritó y huyó en dirección a la ciudad.

"¿Por qué mierda gruñí?" se preguntó avergonzado mientras salía de la oscuridad. Comenzó a caminar para poder alcanzarla y su pie chocó contra una maleta.

"Debe ser suya" pensó mientras la cogía.

Aunque la mujer corría rápido, no era lo suficiente veloz para dejar atrás a un hombre lobo. Derek la adelantó fácilmente por un lateral y esperó a que llegara a la carretera. Debía ser un sueño, no era posible que fuera de verdad. Pero ella estaba ahí, corriendo despavorida por su culpa. Podía oler el miedo y el sudor de la joven, provocando que su parte animal comenzara a revolucionarse. Tragó saliva y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Él era un hombre lobo adulto, además de un Alfa. ¡No podía permitirse perder el control! Pero el olor de ella, le volvía loco…

La mujer corrió hacia él pero al estar mirando hacia atrás, no se percató de que estaba ahí. Derek notó cómo su cuerpo chocó contra él y cayó hacia atrás. Con rápidos reflejos, agarró su antebrazo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. La mujer jadeaba debido al cansancio y le miró a la cara. Su rostro adquirió una expresión cómica de sorpresa y asombro.

"_Tiene una cara adorable"_ pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

Con pocas ganas soltó su brazo y le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella respondió dubitativa que sí, para después mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Aquí no habrá animales gigantes con ojos rojos como linternas?" Preguntó preocupada.

"Perdón, ¿qué?" Respondió Derek mientras sentía que por un momento su corazón se aceleraba. Pero pronto optó por una actitud sorprendida e incrédula. "El animal más grande que hay aquí son las ratas de la alcantarilla"

Ella se rió aliviada y se mordió el labio. Eso provocó que los ojos de Derek se dilataran. _"Me pregunto cómo será besar esos labios", _pero desvió la mirada al notar que sus ojos se volvían rojos. La mujer suspiró y se inclinó para coger algo del suelo pero se detuvo horrorizada.

"¡Mierda, mi maleta!" Gritó y se dirigió al bosque.

Derek, alarmado de que fuera capaz de volver por el mismo camino del que acababa de huir, levantó el brazo con el equipaje.

"No será esta, ¿verdad?"

La mujer sonrió muy feliz y fue hacia él. El corazón de Derek se aceleró cuando vio su sonrisa y sintió algo agradable en el estómago.

"¡Gracias!" La joven frunció el entrecejo. "Pensé que la había dejado al borde del bosque"

"Vi que saliste corriendo y la cogí" Comentó Derek, fingiendo total tranquilidad. "¿Hice algo malo?" Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

"¡No, no, no!" Dijo mientras movía las manos en gesto de negación. "En realidad me has salvado la vida".

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y provocó que Derek se perdiera en ellos. Volvió a la realidad cuando vio que ella alzaba las manos para recuperar la maleta. Al pasárselo, el equipaje se resbaló de las manos de la joven y cayó encima de su pie. Derek se asustó al ver la cara de dolor de ella al tiempo que cojeaba dando vueltas. Extendió los brazos para agarrarla pero no la tocó, por miedo a parecer demasiado confiado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó alarmado.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Ser torpe es natural en mí" Dijo sonriendo débilmente. En ese momento, posó la mano en su hombro. Derek sabía que lo hacía para mantener el equilibrio, pero no podó evitar estremecerse por el contacto. Suspiró profundamente y la ayudó a enderezarse. La mujer recogió la maleta y se despidió de él. Derek sintió un gran desasosiego por verla marchar pero esta se detuvo. Mediante sus sentidos percibió sus dudas.

"No sabes a donde tienes que ir, ¿no?"

Ella asintió y Derek observó que tiene las orejas rojas. _"Supongo que está avergonzada" _ Razonó mientras se le escapaba una leve risa. Con incertidumbre, apoyó su mano en el hombro y la encaminó en dirección a la ciudad.

"¿Dónde vives?" Interrogó Derek al llegar a la calle principal.

La joven entreabrió los labios pero los volvió a cerrar.

"¿Puedo fiarme de ti?" Preguntó desconfiada.

"Te he devuelto tu maleta" Respondió encogiendo los hombros.

Derek vio el recelo en sus ojos, pero al final metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un papel. Le entregó el trozo con la dirección y tras un corto tiempo, se la devolvió.

"Tienes suerte. No está muy lejos de aquí" Comentó.

El viaje trascurrió con total normalidad, pero dentro de la mente de Derek se estaba disputando una batalla. A lo largo de su vida, había aprendido que las casualidades no existían. La mujer tenía un aroma extraño y exótico para un humano, pero no olía como un ser sobrenatural conocido. Derek sentía mucha curiosidad por ella y la observó caminar. Tenía el pelo recogido por un moño improvisado pero se veía que era muy largo y ondulado. Su nariz era pequeña y recta, tenía una cara ovalada y pequeñas pecas. Sin poner evitarlo, bajó la mirada hacia su cuello y después al escote. Se veía que ella no esperaba que fuera a haber frío y tenía ropa ligera. Su camisa holgada permitía ver el sujetador y pequeñas partes de su cuerpo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios pero dejó de mirarla al notar que ella se había dado cuenta. Se rascó la nariz y siguió como si nada, aunque interiormente se moría de vergüenza.

Llegaron a su destino y ella le dio las gracias al tiempo que se dirigía al edificio. Cuando la vio marchar, Derek sintió un vacío dentro de él pero se conformó y se marchó. Suspiró hondo y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

"_¡Y una mierda!" _Gritó interiormente y dio la vuelta. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó deseoso Derek.

La mujer lo miró desconcertada y tras unos segundos respondió:

"Robin. A mis padres les parecía adecuado porque mi pelo es del color de los petirrojos".

A Derek le gustó el nombre, y en momento decidió no perder de vista a la joven. Esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comenten por favor :)


	3. Reencuentro, Segunda parte

POV Robin

Su primer día de trabajo no estaba yendo muy bien. Primero, no había dormido casi nada al haber llegado ayer tan tarde. Bueno, en realidad, estuvo toda la noche pensando en Derek Hale. Y segundo, el camión de la mudanza no había llegado todavía, por eso tuvo que vestirse con ropa informal. Pero llegar al instituto, provocó que los nervios comenzaran a hacer mella en ella.

La cantidad de personas era increíble. Cientos de estudiantes, profesores y más personas llenaban los pasillos. Robin no tenía ni idea de adonde ir. Ella venía de un pueblo pequeño y lo más grande era el central comercial. E indudablemente el instituto era más grande.

Por su corta estatura y su aspecto juvenil, Robin parecía más una estudiante que profesora. Y para añadir más, unos estudiantes que pasaron por su lado, comenzaron a vitorear y silbar en gesto de ligoteo. Sintió como los colores le subían a la cara y aceleró el paso.

"_¡Maldito camión de la mudanza!, ¿por qué no llegó con mis cosas?"_ Pensó mientras alisaba con nerviosismo sus pitillos azules. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a un joven que metía sus libros en la taquilla. Tocó su hombro y este suspiró enfadado, comenzando a hablar sin mirarla.

"Scott, ya te he dicho que no tengo condones. Soy virg-" Paró en seco al ver que no era él. "H-hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó bastante avergonzado y comenzando a sonrojarse. El adolecente apoyó la mano en la taquilla para fingir una apariencia relajada pero su mano resbaló y tiró algunos libros al suelo. Como un ratón asustado, se agachó rápidamente para cogerlos.

Robin apretó los labios para no reírse. Se arrodilló para ayudarle a recogerlos y le observó. Era alto, con el pelo y ojos castaños, y algunos lunares.

"¿Me podrías decir dónde están la clase de música, por favor?"

"Claro, claro. Está un poco lejos, si quieres te acompaño. Porque si no quieres me voy y hago otras cosas, y ojalá…" Se tapó la cara, abochornado. "…me tragara la tierra. Lo oíste todo, ¿verdad?"

"No pasa nada. En serio." Contestó sonriendo divertida. "Me llamo Robin" Añadió y le tendió la mano. Se sentía mucho más relajada al encontrar un joven tan simpático y agradable.

"Stiles" Respondió con cara aliviada y le cogió la mano.

Estuvieron un rato agarrándose hasta que Robin ladeó la cabeza un poco preocupada al ver su cara embobada.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó extrañada.

"¿Qué…? ¡Sí, sí, sí!" Gritó Stiles, y avergonzado soltó su mano. "¿Eres nueva?"

"Sí, llegué anoche. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, acabó de llegar y ya estoy perdida" Dijo Robin avergonzada mientras se tapaba la cara con vergüenza.

"No te preocupes, el Caballero Stiles siempre está al rescate de las bellas damiselas" Expresó con el pecho hinchado. Después, volviendo a la realidad por su extraña declaración, se rascó la cara un poco azorado.

Robin sonrió y se rió por su actuación. _"El instituto va ser más divertido de lo que pensaba"_

Stiles, feliz de su reacción, la guio por el instituto y le enseñó las clases. Entretanto habló con ella de muchos temas y terminó narrando algunos sucesos del curso anterior.

"…Después atacaron a la chica que me gusta, Lydia, y ahora está ingresada en el hospital" Dijo sin aire, luego de contar todo rápidamente.

"¿No te resulta raro decir todo esto a una desconocida?"

"Ehmm…Con todo lo que ha pasado, necesitaba desahogarme" Confeso Stiles.

Robin percibió que decía la verdad. Le entristecía que alguien tan joven hubiera sufrido tanto. En gesto de consuelo, puso la mano en su hombro. Pero al abrir la boca, un joven moreno y de cabello negro, les interrumpió.

"¡Hey, Stiles! Lo siento por dejarte solo. Estaba con…" Se detuvo para mirar a Robin. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en su cara y se presentó.

"Hola, mi nombre es Scott McCall pero puedes llamarme Scott" Dijo mirándola con interés. "Estás muy buena"

Robin se quedó en estado de shock por la sorpresa. _"¿¡Está intentando ligar conmigo!?" _Pensó escandalizada.

La boca de Scott se abrió atónita, incapaz de creer en lo que acababa de decir.

"¡Perdón!, Quería decir que PARECES muy buena…ehmm…estudiante…tienes cara de ser inteligente.

Stiles miró a su amigo con una mezcla de pena y disgusto al escuchar su penosa excusa.

"N-no, yo en realidad soy-" Intentó decir Robin antes que un hombre se acercara a ellos con paso rápido.

"¡Eh!, las clases ya han comenzado" Reprendió el hombre con muy mal genio. Los miró enfadado pero se relajó un poco al reconocer a Robin. "Tú eres Robin Oak, ¿verdad?"

"Si" Contestó nerviosa mientras se acercaba a él. Podía oír a sus espaldas cómo Stiles preguntaba a Scott que demonios le pasaba.

"Es su primer día de trabajo, no debería llegar tarde a la clase" Le reprendió malhumorado. "Será un genio en su campo pero eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que le plazca"

"¿¡Eres una profesora!?" Gritaron al unísono Stiles y Scott sorprendidos.

"No haga caso a esos idiotas" Suspiró y cogió a Robin por el hombro para dirigirla a la clase de música. "Mi nombre es Adrian Harris, y soy el profesor de química. Si necesita ayuda, puedes pedirla en secretaría o a mí".

Mientras Robin y Harris se alejaban, ella se giró un poco y se despidió de los boquiabiertos jóvenes. Con cada paso que daba, Robin sentía más pánico. _"No debería estar aquí. Yo, yo, yo no estoy en condiciones. El psicólogo dijo que me integrara a la sociedad, ¡pero no de este modo!"_ Recapacitó Robin, comenzando a sentir verdadero terror.

"Bien, esta es tu aula. Buena suerte y recuerda que no muerden" Reflexionó un momento. "La mayoría"

Robin miró a la puerta como si fuera la misma Muerte. Sus manos temblaban entretanto las acercaba al pomo. Respiró profundamente al contemplar el anillo de María y abrió la puerta.

* * *

POV Derek

Desde hace muchos años, Derek Hale nunca había estado de tan buen humor. El encuentro con la mujer llamada Robin, su plan de formar una manada y no estar en peligro de muerte desde hace meses, resultaba ser una buena mezcla para el optimismo.

Aunque Derek sabía dónde vivía ella, no quería visitarla para no parecer un acosador. Gruñó enfadado y empezó a imaginar modos de conocerla sin ser sospechoso. Llegó a la conclusión que la vigilaría para ver el patrón de su vida cotidiana.

Era curioso cómo una mujer le podía atraer tanto a primera vista. La había conocido ayer y ya echaba de menos sus ojos castaños… Sonrió al recordar sus nervios y su torpeza, además de la forma que ella lo miraba. Derek cerró los ojos para revivir con exactitud la cara de Robin, cada mechón suelto de color cobrizo, su piel blanca con pecas, sus labios pequeños y rosados… Dios, se moría por besarla y hacerla suya.

Derek golpeó la pared con el puño, enfadado con su obsesión hacia Robin. _"¿Por qué no puedo parar de pensar en ella?" _ se dijo mientras limpiaba los escombros de sus nudillos. Comenzó a caminar nervioso por la habitación, hasta que giró bruscamente hacia puerta y salió. _"Necesito verla" _ Decidió al tiempo que cogía su chaqueta de cuero y salía de la casa. Para localizarla, comenzó a olisquear e intentó detectar el aroma de Robin. Un hombre lobo promedio le resultaría imposible hacerlo, pero con sus cualidades de Alfa, todo se maximizaba. Derek cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en la búsqueda y respiró hondo. Por sus fosas nasales comenzó a percibir un olor, como canela y lavanda, que venía del noreste. _"¡Es ella!"_ Pensó feliz y fue corriendo en esa dirección.

Derek se sorprendió bastante cuando llegó al instituto Beacon Hills gracias al olor. _"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_ Se preguntó extrañado mientras entraba en el edificio. Durante su búsqueda, reconoció unas voces que conversaban.

"Scott, pensé que era una alumna. Parecía una chica de nuestra edad, con esa altura y su cara infantil. Además de ser tan amable y sonriente, no parecía para nada una profesora"

"Ya te digo. Decirle sin querer que está muy buena fue un total cagada, no cre-"

"¿De quién estáis hablando?" Cortó Derek bruscamente, provocando que los dos adolescentes saltaran por la sorpresa.

"¡Derek, no vuelvas a hacer eso!" Dijo Stiles con voz débil mientras se masajeaba el pecho. "Puede provocar infartos"

"Responded mi pregunta" Repitió, sintiéndose cada vez más impaciente y enfadado.

Scott frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio pero Stiles, conociendo el peligro de enfadar a Derek, le contestó.

"Hablábamos de la nueva profesora de música, Robin Oak. Es más o menos pelirroja y con los ojos marrones"

La cara de Derek se iluminó por la felicidad, dejando a Stiles y Scott muy extrañados.

"Deduzco que la conoces" Añadió Scott, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo. "¿Ella sabe lo que eres?"

"Oh, sí. Tengo escrito en Facebook que soy un hombre lobo… ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Espabila, Scott! No puedo decirle a Robin lo que soy."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enamorado?" Observó con sorna en su voz.

Derek sintió cómo sus sentidos se alertaron al escuchar eso.

"No digas tonterías" Gruñó Derek con un brillo alarmante en sus ojos, aunque sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un color rojo. "Sólo dime dónde está" Añadió recuperando la compostura.

"...La última vez que la vimos se fue con el profesor de química" Dijo Stiles con poca alegría. "Se veía que no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Además de estar con el asaltacunas de Harris. ¡Dios, cómo odio a ese tío!"

Derek dejó de prestar atención a los improperios de Stiles al escuchar la parte de "asaltacunas". Un gruñido vibró en su garganta y se dispuso a encontrar rápidamente a Robin. Un extraño sentimiento estaba comenzando a florecer en la mente del Alfa, pero Scott se interpuso en su camino y lo detuvo.

"¡Wow, wow, tranquilo! No serás capaz de entrar en mitad de su clase y sacarla de aquí en volandas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Me lo vas a impedir?" Amenazó Derek. No sabía qué le estaba pasando pero necesitaba desesperadamente encontrarla y alejarla de Harris. Soltó el aire con un poco de dificultad e intentó comportarse como el Alfa que era.

"La conocí ayer por la noche. Solo quería saber si estaba bien"

"De la forma que te comportabas, parecía que era tu novia de toda la vida" Bromeó Stiles con una sonrisa socarrona que borró rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina de Derek.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Preguntó decidido.

Casi sin querer, percibió el añorado aroma y miró hacia atrás. Quedó petrificado cuando vio a Robin caminando, con muchos libros y apuntes en sus manos, al tiempo que hablaba con Harris.

"¿Ves que al final no fue para tanto?" Dijo el profesor de química mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Robin.

"Sí… Aunque los nervios casi me matan" Confesó, alejándose un poco de él.

Harris fue a abrir la boca pero Robin paró en seco al ver a Derek y se dirigió hacia él, sin creer que estuviera ahí de verdad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó con sorpresa por verle ahí.

Por un momento, Derek se quedó paralizado y sin saber qué decir pero unos segundos más tarde, agarró a Stiles y Scott por los hombros en gesto cariñoso.

"Estos chavales son buenos amigos míos" Improvisó, forzando una sonrisa a duras penas. "No sabía que estabas aquí".

"Buenos…" Repitió Scott con cara de haber mordido un limón.

"…Amigos" Gimió Stiles, aterrado.

"**Sí**" Puntualizó Derek con una sonrisa forzada, apretando sus dedos en los hombros de los jóvenes. En ese momento, Scott abrió la boca para decir algo pero Derek agarró sus cuellos y los inclinó con fuerza. Los dos se quejaron de dolor pero no se atrevieron a protestar en voz alta.

"Vine para ver cómo estaban" Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba con fuerza sus cabellos.

Robin lo miró un poco dubitativa al ver la cara de dolor de Stiles y Scott.

"Chicos, ¿estáis bien?" Preguntó.

"Perfectamente" Respondió bruscamente Derek antes de que ellos le pidieran ayuda. Robin intentó decir algo pero Derek habló ante que ella.

"¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? Así te enseño el pueblo para que te familiarices con él" Sugirió y dedicó sutilmente a Harris una mirada desafiante.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par.

"Yo… Claro. Ahora tengo que ir a dar una clase, pero me gustaría ir a comer contigo" Contestó Robin, comenzando a sonrojarse.

"Perfecto, te espero fuera" Respondió con una gran sonrisa de alivio.

Robin se despidió de ellos y se alejó con Harris. Derek bajó con lentitud su mano cuando dejó de verla y volvió a su malhumorada actitud de siempre. Acercó las caras de los dos adolescentes a él rudamente.

"Como le digáis a Robin algo malo sobre mí, os juro que deseareis no haber nacido" Amenazó con un tono dominante y agresivo.

Los soltó y tropezaron. La mirada de Scott destilaba un gran enfado, pero se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Stiles en su hombro. Derek les dedicó una última mirada de advertencia y se alejó de ellos.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación que hemos condenado a Robin?" Comentó Stiles con preocupación.


	4. Una cita no cita

POV Robin.

Las clases fueron mejor de lo que ella pensó. Los alumnos eran pocos y habían sido comprensivos con su inicial nerviosismo. Pero lo que ahora hacía temblar todo su cuerpo era el almuerzo con Derek. Se despidió de sus alumnos y se dirigió a la salida para reunirse con él. Robin no sabía si considerarlo una cita, o cómo llamarlo. La última vez que salió con alguien, salió horrorosamente mal. Lo más leve fue que el joven acabó ingresado en el hospital por quemaduras.

Robin salió por la puerta principal y dio unos pasos indecisos. Su corazón se llenó de alivio y alegría al ver a Derek esperándola apoyado en un coche.

"¿Qué tal tu primera clase como profesora, Robin Oak?" Preguntó Derek.

"Más o menos. Al principio fue un desastre por culpa de los nervios pero con el paso de los minutos salió mejor" Contestó Robin. Deseosa de pensar en otras cosas, cambio de tema. "Entonces, Derek Hale. ¿Tienes pensado a donde llevar a esta pobre muerta de hambre?" Bromeó mientras fingía una pose dramática.

Una risa sincera salió de Derek, y con educación abrió la puerta del copiloto para invitar a Robin.

"¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?"

"Es una de mis favoritas" Respondió contenta mientras entraba en el coche.

"Perfecto, conozco un sitio muy bueno"

El viaje en coche fue mucho más afable que la primera vez cuando se conocieron. Robin le hablo de su vida en Kentucky, de su familia, sus sueños frustrados de entrar en una orquesta y más temas. Derek habló poco de su vida y prefirió escuchar con interés sus historias. Al llegar, Robin vio que era un restaurante de llamativos colores y escrito en grandes letras "TACO WORLD".

Se sentaron cerca de la ventana y una camarera, de unos cincuenta años y rasgos mexicanos, les dio la carta. Se notaba que no sabía hablar muy bien el inglés y por eso se mostraba nerviosa.

"No se preocupe, conmigo puede hablar en español" Le dijo Robin perfectamente en su segunda lengua mientras Derek la observaba pasmado.

"¡Qué alivio! Con tanto gringo me alegra conocer a alguien con quien hablar normal" Expresó feliz la camarera. "Bien, ¿qué quieren beber?"

"Una cerveza XX Ámbar, por favor" Respondió Robin. "¿Qué te apetece beber, Derek?" Preguntó esta vez en inglés.

"Lo mismo que tú" Contestó no muy seguro que fuera una buena decisión.

"Perfecto" Anunció la camarera mientras apuntaba los pedidos. "¿Y qué quiere comer la pareja?"

"¿¡Qué!?, ¡Oh, no, no, no, no!" Gritó Robin alterada, sintiendo como Derek se extrañaba por su reacción. "No somos pareja, solo amigos" Añadió intentando recuperar la compostura.

"Oh…" Comentó solamente la camarera. "Les dio las cartas y vengo dentro de un rato". Se acercó a Robin con mirada esperanzadora y susurró: "Suerte, parece un buen partido".

Robin se masajeó el entrecejo para disminuir su nerviosismo y levantó los ojos al percibir la mirada interrogativa de Derek.

"¿Qué dijo?" Intentó averiguar con curiosidad.

"Nada importante, en serio, solo que…" Robin se detuvo, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Derek arqueó las cejas esperando que ella terminara de hablar. Robin resopló un poco, y con cierta vergüenza lo dijo.

"Ella pensó que éramos novios"

La cara de Derek se paralizó para después abrir los ojos en gesto sorprendido. Se rascó la nariz con nerviosismo y comenzó a leer la carta. Robin se quedó pasmada por su reacción pero prefirió seguir su ejemplo y echo un vistazo al menú. No le gustaba nada la atmósfera que se acababa de crear y decidió hablar para romper el hielo.

"Me encantan las películas de terror" Soltó para comenzar un tema de conversación. Derek levantó la mirada de la carta para observar extrañado a Robin. "Especialmente de monstruos, mi favorita de pequeña era_ Luna Maldita__". _

"¿No era una película demasiado adulta para una niña?" Preguntó curioso y con una sonrisa, lo cual animó más a Robin para seguir hablando.

"¿Por las partes de sexo y las muertes a manos de un sanguinario hombre lobo?…Creo que sí. Pero la veía a escondidos con mi hermano y eso lo volvía divertido".

Derek rió entretenido y apoyó los codos en la mesa, esperando que ella siguiera.

"Los hombres lobos me daban pánico de pequeña, y si te soy sincera, todavía lo tengo. Supongo que es la vena masoquista de gustarte algo que te da pavor" Declaró con una mueca avergonzada al recordar sus miedos de su niñez.

En ese momento Derek dejó de sonreír, provocando que su cara se volviera sombría y seria. Su cambio repentino extrañó a Robin pero su atención se desvió al ver cómo la camarera volvía con las bebidas. Después que la mujer se fuera con la comanda, Derek dio un buen trago sin apartar su vista de la botella.

"¿Por qué te dan miedo?"

"Bueno…" Reflexionó entretanto ella también daba un sorbo a la cerveza. "No es el hecho de que se transformen en bestias, sino que dejan de ser las personas que supuestamente conoces. Crees que sabes todo sobre esa persona, que confías en él y en realidad es un desconocido con un terrible secreto". Al terminar, Robin ladeó la cabeza al percibir la mirada perdida de Derek y acercó los dedos para acariciar levemente su mano.

"¿He dicho algo malo?" Preguntó preocupada.

Derek se sobresaltó al sentir el roce y sonrió levemente para tranquilizar a Robin.

"No has hecho nada mal, Robin. Sólo que recordé algo…" Dio otro sorbo y rió con pocas ganas. Los ojos de Derek se iluminaron cómo si una idea hubiera cruzado su mente. "Te propongo un juego para conocernos mejor. Te hago una pregunta de cualquier tipo y tú después me haces una a mí"

"Vale. Dispara" Dijo divertida Robin mientras apoyaba la espalda en la silla.

"¿Color favorito?"

"Verde. Bien, ¿en que trabajas?"

"Nada en particular, un poco de todo. ¿Mascotas?"

"Un pastor alemán, Bali, y un husky siberiano, Thor. Estoy esperando que mi hermano me los envíe la próxima semana" Respondió con añoranza. "¿Familia?"

Robin se arrepintió de preguntar al ver el gran dolor que trasmitían los ojos de Derek.

"…Murieron en un incendio" Confesó con la cara pétrea.

Instintivamente Robin ocultó su boca con la mano en gesto de espanto.

"¡Lo siento mucho! N-no debí preguntar por tu familia."

"No lo sabías. No es culpa tuya" Contestó Derek pero su voz carecía de emoción, como si hubiera repetido esa respuesta hasta la monotonía. Derek apuró el resto de la cerveza y levantó la mano para pedir otra.

"Sé cómo te sientes. Yo nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos y estuve muchos años en un orfanato pero afortunadamente encontré a una familia que me quiso. Espero que tú consigas a alguien que te llené y haga que olvides el dolor". Dedicó una gran sonrisa que arrancó una pequeña mueca de felicidad a Derek.

La camarera retornó con otra cerveza y Derek prosiguió con las preguntas.

"¿Tu animal y comida favorita?"

"Los lobos y el chocolate. Es mi turno, ¿algún tatuaje o piercing?"

"Tengo un trisquel en la espalda". "Es un signo celta que tiene un significado muy amplio pero representa las fases de la vida, de la luna…Depende del punto de vista de la persona" Explicó Derek a la desconcertada Robin. "Y piercings…pensé hacerme uno a los quince pero mi madre casi me mata cuando se lo dije" Narró mientras bebía con una sonrisa melancólica. "¿Y tú?"

"En memoria de mi madre, me tatué un petirrojo al comienzo del muslo izquierdo. También tengo uno con forma de rosal que cubre desde el torso hasta la ingle. Me gustaría enseñártelo pero tendría que desnudarme y aquí hay mucha gente".

Al poco de que Robin lo dijera, Derek se atragantó con la cerveza y comenzó a toser con violencia. Cuando procesó lo que acababa de decir, sintió como un gran ardor calentaba sus mejillas. "_¡Diooos, qué vergüenza!" _Pensó horrorizada al comprender su inconsciente indirecta. "L-lo que yo quería decir es que es muy bonito y, y… ¡Ah, ya viene la comida!" Anunció aliviada mientras traían los platos humeantes.

Robin y Derek permanecieron en silencio hasta que la comida estuvo en la mesa. Derek arrugó la nariz al oler el plato de Robin, provocando que ella soltara una suave risa.

"Sí, es bastante fuerte. Cuando era pequeña me encantaba comer esto" Explicó al tiempo que tomaba una cucharada. Cuando comenzó a masticar su cara adquirió un tono rojo y empezó a toser.

"¡Madre mía, no lo recordaba tan picante!" Dijo mientras grandes lágrimas surcaban su cara.

"¡Robin!" Exclamó Derek al tiempo que se levantaba para ponerse a su lado. "¡Necesitas agua!"

"¡No, espera!" Se detuvo para toser. "La leche es mejor para aliviar el picante"

"Aguanta, voy a pedírsela a la camarera" Y se dirigió a la cocina.

"_¡Qué desastre!, no debí pedir esto"_ Pensó mientras intentaba coger aire a grandes bocanadas.

Pero Robin dejó de respirar al ver una persona en la calle. Era una mujer guapa y alta, con el cabello oscuro y ojos castaños. La señora sonreía y la saludaba con total normalidad.

"María…" Susurró totalmente petrificada por culpa de la visión. Una parte de Robin la advirtió que podía ser una alucinación de su esquizofrenia pero parecía tan real que creía que María nunca había muerto y estaba ahí de verdad. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, deseando que al abrirlos ella no estuviera fuera. Cuando separó los párpados, lo único que vio era los ojos verdes de Derek.

"Bebe esto, espero que alivie" Dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el vaso con leche y se sentaba a su lado. Ansiosa por hacer desaparecer el horrible ardor y picor, bebió apurada para aliviar su dolorida boca. Derek acercó su mano a la mejilla de Robin y con lentitud limpió una lágrima que escapaba su ojo.

El mundo debía ser un pañuelo ya que se habían vuelto a encontrar aunque todo señalaba lo contrario, y Robin agradecía mucho que fuera así. Cuando era pequeña comprendía que le costaba mucho hacer amigos por culpa de sus alucinaciones pero todavía seguía sin creer que estuviera almorzando con alguien. Sabía que era una persona con cierto atractivo, pero su trastorno había afectado tanto a su vida personal que había perdido toda la confianza para socializarse. Siempre intentaba tener una actitud sonriente y abierta pero costaba mucho ser optimista.

"¿Qué tal si después te enseño el pueblo?" Sugirió Derek mientras daba a Robin una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

"Me encanta la idea" Contestó feliz de abandonar sus oscuros pensamientos.

Terminaron de comer y Derek enseño a Robin las partes más destacables de Beacon Hills. Al pasar delante de una heladería, la invitó a un batido de chocolate.

"Estás hecho todo un caballero, Derek Hale" Bromeó al tiempo que saboreaba la dulce bebida.

"Me alagas" Respondió fingiendo un tono señorial. "Pero te aseguro que no lo soy"

Robin rió divertida debido a su sinceridad y aprovechó para subir por un estrecho muro, intentando equilibrarse lo mejor posible para no caer. Extendió los brazos como si fuera las alas de un pájaro y desfiló sin ningún miedo por la pequeña pared. Derek caminó rápidamente a su lado como un perpetuo guardián preocupado.

"Cuando era pequeña me encantaba hacer esto. Los muros del orfanato eran más altos pero eso no me impedía disfrutar en caminar sin ninguna inquietud" Se detuvo para pensar un momento y levantó un poco la camisa para enseñar una pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior de la espalda. "Pero una vez resbalé desde una verja y casi me quedo paralítica. María siempre decía que un ángel velaba por mí…pero yo no estoy tan segura"

"¿Quién es María?" Preguntó Derek con interés al escuchar el nombre con que tanto amor mencionó.

"Era mi madre. No la biológica pero yo lo quería como la verdadera. No creo que el amor entre la familia debe ser por compartir la sangre, sino por el amor y el respeto que nos profesamos entre nosotros"

"Por parte de mi familia, la sangre era fundamental para establecer los lazos, y la alianza mantenía unidos a todos. Éramos una manada donde teníamos a un líder, respetándolo para tener un perfecto equilibrio"

"Hablas como si fuerais lobos"

"Quizás sí, es lo que me enseñó mi madre". El rostro de Derek se en sombreó, provocando que su semblante adquiriera una oscuridad escalofriante. "Ser el líder conlleva responsabilidad, pero con él se consigue el poder para controlar todo"

Robin miró pasmada a Derek por su pensamiento conservador y tan parecido a la conducta de los lobos.

"Derek, yo creo que-". Sin embargo no fue capaz de terminar al pisar una piedra suelta. Su corazón latió rápidamente de miedo al ver la breve distancia que existía entre ella y el suelo. Las manos de Derek capturaron a una velocidad vertiginosa las piernas y la espalda de Robin, elevándola con sus fuertes brazos.

"¡Madre mía, Derek! Me acabas de salvar de un buen golpe. Mi torpeza no tiene límites, yo…" Robin perdió las palabras al ver la estrecha distancia entre la cara de él con la suya. Se mordió levemente el labio por la tentación que comenzaba a sentir al mirar la boca de Derek_. "Es tan guapo" _Pensó hechizada por sus ojos verdes y sus atractivas facciones. Tenerlo tan cerca provocaba que su corazón latiera cómo loco, además de dificultar el tránsito de pensamientos coherentes.

El cuerpo de Robin se tensó cuando él acercó su rostro hacia ella. Cerró los ojos no muy segura de lo que iba a pasar y sintió cómo Derek hundió su rostro en el cuello e inhalaba con suavidad.

"Robin…" Susurró con voz ronca, soltando un exhalo que le puso la piel de gallina.

"_¡Dios mío! Qué voz más sexy" _Pensó mientras su cara se enrojecía.

"Me has tirado el batido encima" Murmuró sin alejarse de su cuello de Robin.

Ella tocó el hombro de Derek y notó una sustancia líquida y pegajosa en su chaqueta de cuero. Robin bajó de los brazos como un rayo, totalmente avergonzada de haberlo manchado por culpa de su torpeza.

"¡Lo siento mucho! Creo que tengo pañuelos en mi bolso, de verdad lo siento, soy un total desastre, ¿¡dónde demonios están!?" Hablaba con mucha prisa y agobio mientras buscaba algo para limpiarlo. _"¿¡Por qué siempre me pasa algo así cuando estoy con un chico guapo!?" _

Derek puso sus manos en los hombros de Robin en gesto conciliador, consiguiendo que respirara con más calma.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada" La consoló al tiempo que ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Es todo un reto sobrevivir contigo sin accidentes" Bromeó mostrando los dientes con una gran sonrisa.

"Soy un peligro andante" Siguió Robin con cara cómica de fingida maldad. "Yo…de verdad, muchas gracias. Es agradable encontrar personas tan amables y pacientes" Dijo con sinceridad.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Somos amigos, ¿no?" Preguntó Derek quitándose la sucia chaqueta.

Robin abrió un poco la boca debido a la sorpresa de su declaración. Nunca nadie la había llamado amiga después de conocerse en tan poco tiempo. Vio que Derek empezaba a arrepentirse por la demasiada confianza y familiaridad de sus palabras. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Robin y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Claro" Afirmó con mucha más seguridad en sus palabras. "Deja que te recompense por mi torpeza".

Los ojos de Derek se agrandaron por culpa de las palabras de Robin, estimulando que tragara saliva con un nerviosismo.

"Te lavare la chaqueta lo mejor que pueda. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de manchártela"

"Preferiría otra cosa…"Comentó en voz baja.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó Robin al no escuchar bien lo que dijo.

"¿Humm? No he dicho nada" Respondió con voz inocente y una faz sorprendida.

Robin infló las mejillas y golpeó el hombro de Derek en gesto de broma mientras este reía por su infantilismo.

"Prometo que te devolveré la chaqueta totalmente impecable" La acercó a su nariz. "Y sin olor a chocolate con caramelo"

Una pequeña sonrisa alegró el rostro de Derek pero se enserió repentinamente al mirar más allá. Extrañada por su cambio de actitud, Robin también dirigió sus ojos hacia el frente. El motivo era un joven alto con el cabello rubio oscuro y un moratón en el ojo.

"Espera aquí" Pidió Derek con educación, pero era claramente una orden.

Sin esperar su respuesta, fue con paso decidido a por el joven con la magulladura. A regañadientes permaneció quieta viendo cómo Derek discutía con él sobre temas cómo que no debía estar ahí y de más, pero perdió pronto el interés.

Para entretenerse miró su alrededor, el cual estaba constituido por una carretera muy transitada por veloces coches y calles llenas de tiendas. "_Humm…Debería comprarme ropa"_ Pensó mientras se sentaba en el muro y balanceaba los pies con aburrimiento. Salió de sus pensamientos al percibir con el rabillo del ojo izquierdo un fulgor rojo. Al mirar con más detenimiento vio un globo rojo sujetó por una niña pequeña de pelo corto rojizo con un vestido verde y amarillo.

La niña estaba sentada en el borde de la acera a espaldas de Robin, sin dejar ver su rostro, pero transmitía un aura de tristeza demasiado profunda para alguien de su edad. La cinta de globo se deslizó con lentitud de los dedos de la pequeña, escapando para elevarse en dirección al cielo. Debido a esto, la niña flexionó con rapidez las piernas para intentar cogerlo mientras caminaba distraída hacia la carretera.

Muy alarmada por el peligro que estaba corriendo la pequeña, Robin bajó del muro a una velocidad increíble al tiempo que movía los brazos para llamar su atención y así avisarla. Pero ella siguió caminando, totalmente sorda a sus gritos desesperados.

"¿¡Estás loca!? La carretera es muy peligrosa" Dijo Robin reprendiendo a la niña cuando la alcanzó. Puso su mano en el hombro para hacerla girar y verla cara a cara. El corazón de Robin se detuvo para después seguir un alocado compás en donde su sangre abandonó su cara, con su voz incluida. La niña era exactamente a ella con 6 años. "¿Cómo…?" Consiguió decir más tarde que tragara saliva. La cara de la joven era totalmente inexpresiva pero a la vez transmitía un sentimiento de gran melancolía.

Cuando la niña abrió por fin la boca para decir algo, ella oyó a alguien gritando desesperadamente.

"¡ROBIN!" Vociferó Derek corriendo hacia ella.

Robin se giró sobresaltada al escucharlo y divisó cerca de ella un coche. Intentó alejarse pero fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Me entristece que después de empezar hace tan poco, no pueda seguir con la historia. No significa que es el fin definitivo pero ahora no puedo. Con los exámenes y prepararse para la universidad, no me permiten seguir con la historia. Quizás en Semana Santa tenga tiempo o en verano, no lo sé. De verdad lo siento y más aún por dejarlo en este capítulo pero no tengo más escritos. De verdad lo siento mucho y espero volver pronto, gracias :(


End file.
